


I Need Assistance

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Fantasy" for Femslash100's Alternate Universe drabblecycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me

Regina opened her eyes and from the memories of this new universe she immediately knew this was the place she had been waiting for.

She got out of bed and quickly dressed. She gave Emma, who looked adorable with her perfect skin and pointed elf-ears, a light kiss on the forehead before setting off for town.

 

***

 

"That's...quite the tale," Gold said and sat back.

"But true," Regina insisted. Gold was the personal wizard to the king. Regina being a mid-level member of the Healing Guild had just enough influence to get an audience with the wizard on short notice. They were sitting in the study in his rather humble home.

"I believe it is," Gold suddenly leaned in and put his hands on hers. His eyes crackled with purple arcane energy for a few seconds then he pulled away. "Interesting."

"Can you help?"

Gold steepled his fingers. "No dearie, I'm afraid not."

Regina's heart sank. Twenty-one worlds. How many more? "You can't do anything?"

"No," he shook his head. "What's happening to you is a fear curse. The only way to break it is to face your fear."

"Who cursed me?"

He gave her a chilling smile, worthy of her own Mr Gold. "You did."

"What?" Regina gasped.

"You are so terrified that you've cursed yourself to get away. Face your fear, whatever it is, that is your only hope."

Regina reached into the pocket of her robe and her hand closed around the small box she found there.


End file.
